1. Field
Digital data conversion and compression.
2. Background
Video and image data conversion and compression is often used to speed up processing of video and image data streams, such as to provide a display of the video and images that is smooth and appealing to a viewer. For example, converting or mapping an input stream of video or image data to a shorter stream of variable length code (VLC) codes (e.g., a process that may be referred to as “variable length coding”) may be performed by looking up the input stream in a “lookup” or “conversion” table stored and packing the output stream with VLC corresponding to the input stream. Specifically, code tables having a VLC coding referred to as “Huffman coding” are widely used in video compression algorithms like Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) (e.g., such as MPEG2 or MPEG4), H.26x, Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), etc. to compress video and image data.